Installation of electrical wiring systems is currently highly inefficient, due to the lack of a user-friendly standard connection interface between cables and electrical outlet hardware. As a result, most electrical wiring is tediously hand assembled, resulting in variations based on the skill level of assembly personnel. Electrical wiring systems can be challenging to locate after installation, hidden behind walls and mounted in unknown locations. This can hinder simple changes that may be necessary to update wiring in an office building or home. Any changes that are later made, pose a potential hazard, exposing electricians to wires that can cause serious injury and even death.